


Whispers In The Dark

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry worries, Len secretly is a big softy, M/M, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len share a quiet and intimate moment in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. :)

* * *

 

“You know I love you.”

It is a statement, not a question, and Len’s breath is hot against the back of his neck as he speaks it.

Barry hums in agreement, already lulled half to sleep by the warmth of the other man’s body spooning his.

“I would steal the world for you if you asked me to,” Len goes on and kisses the crook of his neck in this tentative way of his that causes Barry to feel like he is something very precious. “I would get you whatever you want.”

It is dark around them, the heavy snow fall outside his bedroom window makes it next to impossible for the light of the streetlamps to get in here. The air is warm and smells of sex. Barry cracks his eyes open and reaches up to take hold of Len’s hand that is currently resting over his chest.

_I want you to stop being a criminal. Stop forcing me to help them hunt you and the others down. I want to no longer have to lie to everybody I hold dear._

Len kisses his neck, then his shoulder – light and soft touches that hold so much affection for a man who pretends that he doesn’t care about anything most of the time.

“You are my air,” he speaks softly, his hot breath on his ear, tickling lightly, “My warmth and my light.”

Barry squeezes his wrist and knows that he could never really stop lying, not to the others, not to Len and not to himself.

Len is who he is and trying to change him… it would be unfair to both of them because Barry went into this knowing all too well what he was getting himself into. With his eyes wide open…

“I have you,” Barry murmurs softly into the darkness that lies before him and feels how Len’s arm around his middle pulls him a bit closer against his partner's frim and warm chest. “There is nothing else I need, Len.”

Because, in the end, this at least is the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
